Because of You
by Its Me Rose
Summary: The Story of the Final Battle. SONGFIC. With Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.


Disclaimer: I'm legit! I didn't invent Harry potter ok? I admit it…

Because of You

By: Rose Knightly

"Come on Harry. Kill him!" screamed Voldemort. "You know you want to! Just do it!" He was holding up a whimpering Peter Pettigrew.

"NEVER!" screamed Harry. "I will _never _kill another human being! He may have betrayed my parents and I amy hate him, but I will never kill him. It would make me just as bad as you!"

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much pain_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

"KILL HIM OR I WILL KILL HER!" screamed Voldemort as a last rsort. It was then that Harry saw her. It was…

"Ginny…" said Harry softly, his voice cracking.

"That hurts, doesn't it Potter?" said Voldemort with his wand on her throat. His eyes were glinting madly. "I swear I'll do it. Wouldn't be the first time, eh?" He was now holding her by a handful of hair. "Or maybe I should rape her first. She is a fine prize Potter!" he screamed, laughing evilly.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Tears were now streaming down her face. "Harry! Don't do it! Please!" she shouted. "I'm not worth it!"

Seeing the woman he loved in this situation, he knew what he had to do. Voldemort haad planned it this way…

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

…good thing he had planned it out better. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had spent weeks on the floor of the Burrow planning out what they would do in every scenario, including this one.

"Okay. I'll do it," said Harry gulping and pointing his wand at Wormtail's heart.

"See. It's not that hard," said Voldemort. "With a little persuasion, I can mold you into anything I want."

Harry breathed deeply. "AVADA—" he moved his wand to Voldemort in the blink of an eye. "GIN, NOW!"

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Sixteen years of living in a house with six brothers finally paid off for Ginny Weasley. She had the reflexes of a cat and was strong as an ox. In one swift movement, she had reached up, grabbed Voldemort's wand, and punched him hard in the nose.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" screamed Harry, freezing every part of Voldemort's body but his mouth and eyes. Ginny snapped the wand she was holding and pulled out her own.

"I am _not _a prize," she said coldly.

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

Harry stood above Voldemort with a look of disgust in his eyes. "I was so young. And you had to take them away from me. Now it's time for my revenge. Goodbye, Tom," he said viciously and pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart.

"B—but you said you would never kill another person," he said in desperation.

"I said I would never kill another human," said Harry. He could feel all the hate in the world pounding in his veins as he summoned his strength.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Harry closed his eyes, heart racing. This was it. Seventeen years of pain, loss, and heart ache had lead up to this moment. He took a deep breath and, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed with all his might. A jet of green light shot out of the tip of his wand. His breath caught in his throat. What if it didn't work! He was panicking.

But then there was Ginny screaming and throwing herself into his arms. "You did it!" she squealed, kissing him. "He's gone! You've done it!"

She moved aside and there was Hermione jumping up and down. She, too threw herself onto him and squeezed him tightly.

Harry turned to see Ron beside him beamiong. Harry was shocked to see tears streaming down his face and then realized that he was crying as well. "Good job mate. Always knew you could do it," said Ron shakily. He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Couldn't have done it without you," he said.

The four war-hardened teenagers walked slowly back up to the castle. Realization was beginning to dawn on them. It was over. It was all finally over. And as the smoke of battle cleared, the sun began to rise, bringing hope to the world once more.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

**A/N: I know this is song is by Kelly Clarkson and it's a little weird hearing it from Harry, but I heard the story in it and had to write it. **


End file.
